Eighteen, TwentyOne
by YourDarkMistress
Summary: "But, anyway. Today is a special occasion, remember? It's a big deal. Twenty-one, the final step to adulthood. Legal alcohol. Not that it's ever stopped us before." Two brothers spend an important birthday together, alone.


Eighteen, Twenty-One

"Good morning," I hummed as I sat beside him. I set my baggage down beside me and began unpacking. I set two places; one for each of us. We each got a slice of cake, a small cup of caramel pudding, and a can of beer. I silently prayed that no guards showed up and kicked me out for the beer; alcohol was banned, but I knew my brother would appreciate it. "Hove have you been? It's been quite a long time since we've last spoke face-to-face. I apologize for being lame."

He said nothing in reply. Not that I expected him to. He never says anything on occasions such as these. I don't mind – the incomparable warmth of his presence is enough. "I've been well," I continued, attempting to brighten the atmosphere. We each got a fork, a napkin – I sat mine on my lap and tucked his under his beer. It was beginning to collect condensation. "I actually started a relationship, with the Vargas boy that was always staring at me in shop class. I believe I may have told you. I guess you were right, I am too much of a 'man' to be straight. I've gained weight though, like you told me to." I looked away from our setup guiltily. I'm usually not so bashful, but my brother has always been able to pull something softer out of me.

"I've done lots of things that you told me to. Got my bachelor's. I got a job, too. I wear a suit and tie to work every day; a cushy job in an office, just like you wanted. People call me a slave driver." I laughed and took my plate onto my lap, fork in hand. The sunlight bounced off my dish and reflected into my eyes. My face contorted into an expression I assume was humorous, because I heard his stifled, ridiculous guffaw. "Yes, very funny. I forgot my sunglasses. As if you ever wear yours." He was always telling me to put on my sunglasses. We're both so pale, and our eyes are light and prone to burning. But he never wares his and alas, I never ware mine.

"I still live at my old place, but it's a bit cleaner now that I'm taking care of someone else now too. Roderich, you remember Roderich of course, is always coming over to make sure I'm holding up alright. I clean often enough, whenever I have time, actually, but he always says I don't do a good enough job. He forces me to save money too. You know, the other day he made me wear underpants that he'd patched up. They had to have been years old, but he just patched them up and told me to wear them.

I took a bite of my cake. "It's tiramisu," I said after a moment. "Feliciano made it especially for us. He knew I was coming to visit, you see. He said you'd like it, too. It's ladyfingers – not actual lady fingers, a cookie – dipped in coffee with cream or something like that. He spent ten whole minutes telling me that Lovino makes it better but he would never make one if he knew it was just for us. He's taken to calling me a filthy potato bastard, did you know that? Its funny."

I sighed and looked around. We were alone if you didn't count the other residents, but they knew well enough to give us our privacy. "Do you like it here? Do you ever get lonely? I do, sometimes at night when I remember the way you used to tell me all about what you did at school, to help me when I couldn't fall asleep. Your voice…I think I miss that the most. If only you would talk to me.

"But, anyway. Today is a special occasion, remember? It's a big deal. Twenty-one, the final step to adulthood. Legal alcohol. Not that it's ever stopped us before." I laughed. We'd been drinking beer since we were twelve, hard liquor at sixteen, not that either of us really liked the hard stuff. I hummed Happy Birthday quietly to myself. I knew he wouldn't mind the volume – he always considered formalities like the birthday song rather ridiculous.

"Francis and Antonio told me to say 'hey'. They'll probably stop by to visit you some other time, but not today. They've got work. It kind of sucks the way I hardly see them anymore. Elizaveta too. She stopped by this morning though, with Roderich. It was _almost_ a pleasant surprise."

We faded into silence for a while, just eating our cake, drinking our beer, and watching the clouds as they puffed past. Finally, I noticed the sun dip below the horizon. My watch told me it was almost seven. I 'tsked' and cleaned away my plate. "I suppose I should get going," I said softly. The other residents were probably getting to sleep about now. "I'll come visit again soon, alright brother?" I lifted his beer and poured the contents into the grass between us – he wouldn't appreciate being covered with alcohol. I left his tiramisu, plate and all, right where I had set it.

Quietly I got on my knees and asked God to watch over my brother while I was gone. I'm not too religious, but when it comes to my brother I cut no corners. When I finished I ran my hands over the cold stone and smiled, remembering. I traced his name with my index finger but I did not allow myself to cry. I never cried anymore.

"It was good seeing you, Ludwig. Thanks for taking the time to be with me on my birthday. I promise to visit again soon, alright?"

As I walked away, his warmth left me and I knew I was alone again.

**A/N:** I apologize for the crappyness of this. Last minute! Not cool man :/ But I wanted to get something done for Prussia's birthday. Did I trick anyone?

**UPDATE NOTE 2/21/12: **I re-read this and realized that there was an abhorrent amount of typos. I went through and fixed it up real quick, but as it was thrown together at the last minute, otherwise there's not much I can do.

Review please :3

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GILBERT!


End file.
